


Clumsy

by cappedbicuspid



Series: Good Omens Shorts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappedbicuspid/pseuds/cappedbicuspid
Summary: Clumsiness is contagious when you're in love.





	Clumsy

Grace is angelic. See, Crowley isn't an angel anymore. His hands are clumsy sometimes, just like his words. But give him this, both of those are honest. His hands and mouth can't seem to lie to his angel anymore. No, they never could. Aziraphale drew out a horrific honesty that Crowley didn't know he had. 

And Aziraphale, he is graceful. His hands and words dance across pages beautifully. He makes art at every turn, but art can't ever compare to an expression in words. Somehow, when he sits down to tell Crowley all of the things that he feels and thinks, he can't. Crowley makes him fumble around, he makes him clumsy. 

But you see, that makes them both smile. They haven't got to be graceful for each other. They know each other like no one has ever known anyone else before. No creature in Heaven or Hell, no one on Earth could tell you that Crowley was as sharp as a knife, Aziraphale shines like the stars. Crowley is warm and playful, Aziraphale is soft and loving. This knowledge is theirs to stumble around with and no one can take it away.


End file.
